<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>28.03.20 PolGer by depresane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365159">28.03.20 PolGer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane'>depresane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Object and Concept Anthropomorphism, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anthropomorphic, Comfort/Angst, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Poetry, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Rhyming, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914001</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>28.03.20 PolGer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll tell you how to help me<br/>
how to call me, what to buy<br/>
It still might upset me, though</p><p>No need to hold my hand 'cause<br/>
a caress will stop me fine<br/>
I'll listen before I go</p><p>I can see it on your brows<br/>
that you can't forgive yourself<br/>
for the beast you used to be</p><p>We're both confused on this path untrod<br/>
The valley of second chance<br/>
Its rocks undone and its trees long gone<br/>
I'm planting lilacs; that's my space<br/>
From there, I can safely glance<br/>
Your promise calls - your work awaits</p><p>Hug me very gently<br/>
so I can slip away<br/>
when my mind sounds the alarm</p><p>Keep that tiny light on<br/>
It helps me drift away<br/>
and come back from nightmare's grasp</p><p>I don't listen to your vows<br/>
till you send away all pelf<br/>
I am waiting for your deeds</p><p>We're both confused on this path untrod<br/>
The valley of second chance<br/>
Its rocks undone and its trees long gone<br/>
I'm planting lilacs; that's my space<br/>
From there, I can safely glance<br/>
Your promise calls - your work awaits</p><p>I need to be sure that my feelings are mine<br/>
It'll never be over but if we don't try<br/>
we won't improve our lives</p><p>Even when hope is dead<br/>
Lady Choice is there</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>